tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky
|creator(s)=Sharon Miller |uk_voice_actor=Matt Wilkinson |us_voice_actor=William Hope |name=Rocky |nicknames=Rocky the Crane, and Rocky the Big Crane |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation= * North Western Railway * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre |basis=Ransomes & Rapier 45-ton steam crane |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Breakdown crane |fuel=Coal |builder(s)=Ransomes & Rapier |wheels=20 |year_built=1945 |railway=North Western Railway |company=Sodor Search and Rescue Centre |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} Rocky is a large breakdown crane, who is part of the Sodor Search and Rescue Team. Biography ''Thomas & Friends When Rocky was new to Sodor, Gordon and Edward were skeptical about his abilities, noting that Harvey could travel under his own power. Later, Edward carelessly left the docks before his cargo was properly secured, causing pipes to spill onto the Main Line. Edward was adamant that Harvey could clear up the line, but the little crane engine was too small to finish the job quickly and as a result, Gordon crashed into the pipes. Edward returned to Brendam to pick up Rocky, who cleared the line and put Gordon back on the rails. Since this incident, Rocky has become an invaluable asset to the railway. He is frequently called upon to lift loads and help out after accidents. He is based at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, but is seen at the docks and other places like Sodor Slate Quarry helping out. He also tells the other members of the search and rescue team about the calls to action. However, Rocky sometimes gets into trouble of his own. Once he lifting a water tower to put on Duck's flatbed when Thomas told him to move out of the way, only to get the tower smashed. Another time, Henry used him to move stuff off the track so no engine could get hurt only to cause confusion and delay of Toby's rescue. Once, James took him to help Duck out of a flooded track, but James was impatient and left before Rocky's crane arm could be secured down properly. Because of this, Rocky knocked over a signal, causing other engines to be unaware of the rescue and bash into it. Some time later, Rocky derailed near Ulfstead Castle and the rest of the rescue team had to learn to work together to help him. Duck brought him to lift Thomas out of a deep cavern after the track had collapsed and he later pulled Captain Calles' Pirate Ship out too. He received credit for finding the ship even though Thomas had found it, which annoyed Thomas. Later, he rescued Thomas after he fell in the water and attended the Harwick Branch Line opening ceremony. Personality Rocky likes to lift heavy objects such as engines, coaches and trucks. He is a friendly and careful crane and helps the engines when there is an accident. He takes pride in his work and is always happy to help. Technical Details Basis Rocky is a Ransomes and Rapier 45-ton steam crane, built around 1945. A crane of this type is preserved on the Bluebell Railway. File:Rocky'sbasis.jpg|Rocky's basis Livery Rocky is painted brick red with yellow hazard stripes on his sides and back. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan) * Gerhart Hinze (Germany; Hero of the Rails - sixteenth series) * Jürgen Uter (Germany; seventeenth series onwards) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; Hero of the Rails only) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; thirteenth - seventeenth series, excluding Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery) * Marco Guerrero (Latin America) * Jarosław Domin (Poland) * Pedro Bellini (Brazil) * Fernando Castro (Spain) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) * Petteri Hynönen (Finland) Trivia * One of Rocky's television series models used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Rocky has a much taller cab than his basis, in order to accommodate a face. * Although Rocky says in Duck in the Water that he must have his crane arm secured properly, in Series 19-20, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, and Journey Beyond Sodor, Rocky has been transported without his crane arm lowered, which is very dangerous. * Rocky does not have windows on the front of his cab, making it difficult for the operator to see what is happening. * In the eleventh series episode Thomas and the Runaway Car, it was stated that Rocky was too heavy for Thomas to move. However, since the CGI Series switch, Thomas has been able to move him, as have several other smaller, weaker engines. ** The same goes for Percy in the fourteenth series. In Being Percy, Percy stated he was not strong enough to pull Rocky on his own, but since the nineteenth series, he has been able to move Rocky. * Rocky has gone through some changes in the television series: ** Since the CGI switch-over, Rocky's face has been lowered down. ** In the nineteenth series, Rocky gains a tail lamp. * At Days Out with Thomas events, Rocky has Bulgy's face. * In his debut episode, Rocky had a whistle, which basically sounded like a regular standard train whistle. However, Rocky appears to lack a whistle in all of his future appearances. * Rocky has an angry face that was never seen on screen, which is seen on display at an exhibition. Quotes Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Wood (cancelled 2018, rerelease coming 2019) de:Rocky es:Rocky pl:Kamuś he:רוקי ja:ロッキー ru:Рокки zh:洛奇 Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Cranes Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge